This invention relates in general to table-mounted machines, e.g. table saws, that have hand control means designed to be operated from a side of the machine, i.e., an aspect of the machine not generally facing a direction from which an operator normally runs the machine, and in particular to apparatuses for converting the control means to be operable from a front of the machine, i.e., an aspect of the machine that is facing a direction from which an operator normally runs the machine.
In many common table-mounted machines the work table can be rotated from a horizontal position, i.e. tilted, in order to machine a piece at a desired angle. A good example of such a table-mounted machine is a table-mounted disc saw, i.e. table saw. However many of these table-mounted machines have tilt controls that are both inconveniently located and awkward to operate. The means for controlling the inclination angle of the table are located underneath a cantilevered extension of the work table and set back from the front of the machine. The operator must reach back along the side of the machine and underneath the table to make inclination adjustments, and from that position the operator can only view the angle of tilt obliquely while he or she is adjusting it.
For an operator of a table saw wanting to set the table inclination angle by visually comparing the angle between a vertical saw blade and the table with an angle marked on a work piece, it is very awkward for the tilt control to be underneath a table extension and set back from the operator. Such an arrangement almost invariably requires that an operator make the adjustments piecemeal. The operator must go through several steps of adjusting the tilt and then comparing the angles to see if they match. Because the operator must bend over and reach back in order to adjust the tilt, it is difficult if not impossible for the operator to visually compare the angles and make adjustments to the inclination simultaneously.
Not all table-mounted machines, such as table saws, employ tilt controls that are located so inconveniently. There exist, however, a large number of machines that have their tilt controls inconveniently located, which would benefit from the invention described herein. An example of such a machine is a Craftsman 10-inch belt-driven table saw. In addition, table-mounted machines having awkward tilt controls are believed to continue to be manufactured, and would benefit from the use of the invention herein disclosed during the production of the tables.